


A librarian & a Gentleman

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Liz gives Max the librarian fantasy he’s always wanted
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A librarian & a Gentleman

Mr. Evans!” Liz barked, startling Max as he was shelving one of his books. “You can’t check out any more books until you pay your fines.”

Max turned around with a confused expression. His girlfriend was acting weird. And then he saw what she was wearing and shot out every lightbulb in the room. Liz was wearing a black tight pencil skirt, one of his white dress shirts tied in a knot at her midriff, sky high black heels, glasses on the tip of her nose and her long dark hair pulled into a tight bun. “Holy…”

“And now you’ve dropped and damaged one of my books! How are you going to pay for that?” She arched one dark eyebrow at him questioningly. Max had never been so hard in all his life. 

“I could, uhm, fix the book.” He stuttered. His brain had literally frozen.

“And about your late fees?” She looked up at him through her lashes.

“I can pay those in orgasms. I owe you at least three right?” He licked his lips ready to get started. He would never forget this image of her. Never. 

“You think three is enough for that big of a fine? You’re going to need to come up with at least 5” She challenged him. She was being greedy but he loved to please her more than anything and wouldn’t call her on it. Besides, he could get her there in five seconds with their handprint connection if he wanted to. 

“Yes, bab- I mean, Ma’am. Whatever will settle my debt.” Liz almost giggled at his slip up but caught herself. He was trying to look like he was chastised but he was practically vibrating with excitement. He was trying so hard to wait until she gave him the go ahead but he needed to touch her. 

“Are you going to just stare at me or get started?” She teased him. Max didn’t need further instruction. It was on.


End file.
